Blast from the Past!
Blast from the Past! is the 14th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril is sent into a panic when he learns that his old business partner Karl Snarl, whom he double-crossed years earlier, is about to return and "give him what he deserves". Meanwhile, Bert finds an old helicopter, a 1947 Whirlyboy Stubbs, and Melissa must overcome her fear of heights (which is a lot less phobic than Ralph's) in order to save her friends. Plot While delivering papers, Bert and Broo discover an antiquated flying machine and inform Ralph and Melissa about it. Ralph, drawing upon his ancestors' presence at Kitty Hawk, N.C. when the Wright Brothers took flight is excited about it, while Melissa is anything but. Meanwhile, Cyril dreads the return of Karl Snarl to exact vengeance for our avaricious aardvark's transgressions against him back in 1947. In hopes of detaining Snarl from entering the premises of Sneer Mansion, the Pigs devise an outstanding security system but somehow manage to screw things. While Bert and Cedric are at the mansion, they get into trouble and need Ralph and Melissa's assistance. However, Ralph is afraid of flying, so Melissa is forced to face her fear of heights and save the day. Thankfully, she comes through while Cyril proves to get exactly what he deserves from Snarl. Characters *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Karl Snarl *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Rocky (silent cameo) *Schaeffer *Snag *Sophia (silent cameo) Songs *This Time Trivia *Sharon Lewis is credited for the voices of both Sophia and Broo, but Sophia only has a silent cameo at the beginning of this episode - she is seen flying a kite. * Ralph notes that his family was there the day the Wright Brothers made history. Ralph's uncle Rocky was a bush pilot and one of the greatest to ever slip into the cockpit of a plane. In fact, the scarf Ralph wears once belonged to his uncle Rocky. Coincidentally, Ralph's uncle Rocky was named after the Beatles' 1968 song from the White Album: "Rocky Raccoon". * Pig One mentions Snorts Illustrated, a parody of the popular sports magazine Sports Illustrated. * Cyril notes that he and Karl were business partners 40 years prior to the series. Since this episode aired in 1987, it's clear that Cyril left Carl "holding the bag" in 1947. * Melissa notes that she gets dizzy looking up the upstairs window of the Raccoondominium. * The 1947 Whirlyboy Stubbs' cockpit apparently is big enough for two pilots - either Bert and Cedric or Ralph and Melissa. Schaeffer is too big. * While flying the helicopter on its first test flight after repair, Bert and Cedric fly over the house of Dan the Chief Forest Ranger, Tommy and Julie -- a reference to the characters that were written-out after the Season 1 episode, [[Cry Wolf!|''Cry Wolf!]]. * Stock footage from [[Surprise Attack|''Surprise Attack]] and Opportunity Knocks! is used in this episode. * First and only appearance of Karl Snarl, voiced by Len Carlson. * We found out Cyril Sneer and Karl Snarl business was called "Sneer 'n Snarl". * When Cyril opens up the letter and finds out it is from Karl Snarl, he turns white and faints. *Cedric breaks the fourth wall because he was telling the viewers how to operate Ralph's helicopter. *Between this episode and the later episode, The Sky's the Limit!, Ralph had finally overcome his fear of flying, whether or not Melissa was helping. *The title of this episode is very similar to other occasions. Quotes :Bert: Look up in the sky! It's Bert Raccoon, king of the air! :Cyril: We're under seige! :Pig Three: We're underpaid! :Cyril: Are you certain all safely precautions have been taken? :Pig One: Don't worry sir. This place is sealed up tighter than the leftovers in a tupperware. :Pig Two: Tighter even than your wallet! :Cyril: My life is in serious danger. :Cedric: Broo! Go fetch and Melissa and Ralph! Bring some ropes! :Bert: Ropes nothing! Bring the whole fire department, and hurry up! :Cyril: Fear? Fear? I'm afraid of nothing! Look at my hand (cuts to Cyril's hand, which is trembling) - steady as the economy! :Ralph: All you have to do is confront your fears head on! :Melissa: I get dizzy looking out the upstairs window! :Bert: What's the difference between Cyril Sneer and a canoe? (pauses) That's right! A canoe tips! :Bert: We've got more customers than Cyril Sneer's got bank accounts! Gallery Rocky Raccoon.png Schaeffer 5.jpg Fear Of Flying.jpg BlastFromThePast.jpg 3CCF8E7A-734C-4846-A0B7-E75237A09BC7.png 729A8384-B689-42E3-9FE6-DBC56B6F8374.png 5F2DCDC4-894F-4BC3-8372-4E2134A2052C.png BDA5EDD7-3F97-467A-9002-450B966E3EE6.png 6E2D71F5-BA0E-43CA-9E9E-BA59E53DBB01.png CDB921F4-287F-4C0B-A38C-A28330C242A5.png 09BB617D-311B-4CE2-81CE-6DF085402036.png 86D549B2-35B8-4862-9661-B603250E20DC.png FD432B87-B59C-4E8B-B87C-003ECBAFA56A.png Bert 9.jpg 1A9FA73D-1B35-4D39-A0C3-C3E16AD2669D.png Fly Me High.jpg 15 - Cyril Turns White When He Is Shock.png KarlSnarl.jpg 1FDE0B43-56F4-4E42-94CB-B79D1623EBFB.jpeg D056A804-87EB-4370-9812-B5BA71053727.png 65FA1EA5-0E2D-4A94-9E64-F7B13835567B.png 984A5F29-2996-45BB-B01E-2C9C2E2ACBD2.png E3393C44-598A-429A-9855-1254066A80C0.png 68D43758-7CBE-48D0-91EE-4AEDC4D36AF4.png 2DA6986E-DC6B-4AAF-9276-5177A7437058.png 9F551EC6-8A87-44CE-B57E-647E79D7743F.png 4424B380-496B-43E0-930F-789B098A32D9.png 89E79BBE-3D8F-4504-B25E-E016B7F83854.png 5526C2D3-6834-4A1B-A799-D5A79E209411.png 3602FCC4-CDB3-4330-AF04-37C0AA97FDA8.png 42DA6B4D-2A8E-4BC9-A410-161AA4423A13.png D55D2DEE-B056-4010-8C73-3C491066C6B3.png E15F8AFA-7A98-4B11-9691-A52C55D1A3F9.png EC0CA514-0405-4A9D-BC67-34B260942ED8.png C16B28C7-955C-4910-B3CE-E27D994B929E.png 053F9F78-7A6C-4F4D-8D21-C9BDE86D837A.png 4B0905B5-9084-4908-B27B-36876FC9C38C.png 9634BCFC-9F38-46B2-8D23-CF727AFC99A0.jpeg 154665D0-EE7D-4D38-95A7-78A698A799B7.jpeg 25619039-97FD-42CC-B96A-2335CEF986B7.png FFF95E13-2A00-48B4-8F36-072B8E4A05D6.png E9226FFC-59FD-4607-944B-383975117EEF.png 056EFBCF-7774-4FCE-87B3-E52D14D87A90.png 26FC0BE6-2319-4934-A71B-5C3ACDC0E899.png A17B08D6-D393-4FC6-B432-406DCF33BD29.png 8B01B7B7-9753-4028-847D-4499541795CA.png 6E55C315-6480-4C83-935C-4B46623197DA.png 63694D05-E93E-4466-94DD-18939D84D646.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes